Conjurer
The conjurers, often also called battlemages, are specialists in the School of Guarding. Their spells focus on bolstering themselves and their allies, as well as conjuring up creatures to fight for them. Conjurers are more combat trained than most arcane casters, and can use light armor and shields. Statistics * Hit Die: d10 * Alignment: Any * Abilities: The Conjurer uses Intelligence for spellcasting. * Spells per day: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell Progression: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell list: School of Guarding. * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and martial weapons. * Armor Proficiencies: Light armor and shields (not tower shields). * The Conjurer casts spells as a Wizard (memorization). * Skill points at 1st Level: 2 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features At first level, a conjurer knows all 0th level spells of the School of Guarding, and a number of first level spells equal to 4 + intelligence modifier. When levelling up, the conjurer may choose 2 new spells known. A conjurer can learn new Guarding spells from scrolls, spellbooks or other arcane spellcasters. Arcane Balance A conjurer can control arcane energies better than most, and is able to have two active arcane spells (buffs) at the same time. Note that this only applies to the conjurer, not his allies. Armored Caster A conjurer is able to wear light armor and use a shield without incurring spell failure. Shared Boon At 3rd level when a conjurer casts a buff with a target of self or one, he can buff an additional creature within reach for every 3 class levels in the conjurer class. He can also buff creatures that normally could not be affected by this spell with it, like buffing an animal companion with enlarge person. Greater Arcane Balance At fifth level, a conjurer achieves greater control over arcane energies, and is now able to have three active arcane spells (buffs) at the same time. Note that this only applies to the conjurer, not his allies. Enduring Magic At 6th level when a conjurer casts a buff spell on himself that spell goes up a tier in duration. Thus a 1rd/level spell would last 1min/level, a 10min/level spell would last 1hr/level (to a max of 24 hours). Quick Summon At 7th level, the Conjurer casts his summoning spells as a standard action, instead of a full round action. Spell Weave At 9th level, the Conjurer gains the ability to weave several spells into a single casting. The casting time of the combined spell, is the same as the highest casting time spell used. For instance, casting Enlarge Person (2nd level) and Bull's Strength (2nd level) would cost a 4th level spell slot, and be cast as a standard action. It would also need to be memorized as a 4th level spell. Superior Arcane Balance At tenth level, a conjurer achieves mastery over arcane energies, and is now able to have four active arcane spells (buffs) at the same time. Note that this only applies to the conjurer, not his allies. Persistent Magic At 11th level when a conjurer casts a buff spell on an ally, that spells duration goes up one tier. Thus, a 1rd/level spell would last 1min/lvl. The conjurer can instead choose to balance the arcane energies in his allies. Thus, letting them have two beneficial spells from the conjurer active at the same time. But at normal duration. This cannot be done to other arcane spellcasters with the Arcane Balance trait. As it will not stack. He can instead buff the arcane spell caster with two long lasting buffs. Empowerd Magic The Conjurer can now Empower his beneficial spells without increasing the spell level. So, al numerical beneficial spells the conjurer casts are 50% stronger. Examples Being a Heroism would give a +3 to attack and saves. While a Bull's Strength, Mass would give +9 strength. Category:Classes